Midnight House Calls
by GEM8
Summary: New Caprica Fic: Laura is stuck on the surface, without Bill but her good friend and Doctor is there. Jack makes a house call. He will do his best to take her pain away.


Title: Midnight House Calls

Author: GEM

Date written: 10/24/08

Rated: T

Story Timeline: Season 2—New Caprica

Category: Drama

Warnings: tissues may be needed.

Characters: Cottle, Laura Roslin with sprinkles of A/R implied

Summary: The good Doctor makes a house call.

The place was downright cold and the breeze that blew against his skin was definitely brisk. This place was the scourge of all livable planets but thanks to a bunch of idiots it was their new home. It was literally being forced upon them.

Jack drudged through the mud, wind, and cold to reach his destination. It was late at night on New Caprica but the call came from Laura and he wasn't waiting until morning.

Jack pulled back the tent flap and was immediately transported into a sea of tranquility. The tent was lit with numerous candles, that cast a warm and homey glow about the dwelling.

"Oh good Gods it's cold out there."

"Welcome to fall on New Caprica Doc."

"Is that what you call this." Jack moved into the room and put his bag down. He looked around. "It's nice. I like the lived in feel, it reminds me of the MASH unit I was assigned to during the first war." Jack made eye contact with his patient.

"What?" Laura asked with a hint of jest, she smiled and picked up her tea cup. "Can I get you something."

"No thank you, but since it is two in the morning. I would like to know why you summoned me to the world of the great pumpkin." Jack pulled out a new cigerette and took another look around.

Laura stifled a laugh and put her cup down. "The what?"

Jack smiled, as he lit the cigerette. The one good thing that came out of this gods forsaken whole was the new herb for cigarettes. "I believe I said pumpkin." Jack smiled and Laura laughed.

"How in the world did you come up with that?"

"Well, for one, it's late and I've had little sleep. Secondly, I feel like I'm inside a craved pumpkin, with all these candles giving off there soothing orangey glow."

"That is very istute of you doctor." Laura stood up walked away and avoided Jack's testing gaze.

"You could say, but it still doesn't explain why I'm here in the middle of the night." Jack stood up and followed. He placed a hand over Laura's shoulder. "What's going on little lady?"

"I can seem to see lately. I'm in a fair amount of pain."

"When did it start?"

"A couple of days ago. I thought I was catching a cold. The kids have been sick and.."

Jack led her over to the bed. "Hush, now." Jack pushed her gently back so she was siting on her cot. "Get undressed and let me take a look. If nothing else it will put your mind at ease.

Laura did as she was told. Jack completed his exam and smiled up at Laura. "You can get dressed now, before you catch cold."

Laura smiled and did as she was told.

"Do you miss him?" Jack said as he put his instruments away.

"Every day." Laura said as she pulled her sweater around her shoulders.

"He misses you too. A lot of people see this place as our future they are starting to leave. It gets harder for him everyday."

"For me too, Jack." Laura did her best to hold herself together.

"I have no doubt of that." Jack sat down next to her. "I could get used to this pumpkin look it is actually very cozy." Laura laughed and Jack held her closer. There is nothing wrong with you that a little sleep won't fix. I'll leave you a couple of pills and you'll be fine." Jack dug in his bag and produced the pills. He handed them to Laura. She swallowed it with her tea and smiled at Jack. The smile was sad almost desperate. Jack had a good idea why. He heard Laura finally speak again.

"I won't be fine until he's here with me and I know that won't be happening. Baltar is to worried about what will happen it the two of us are somehow put together. He will keep us apart."

"You will not be apart forever Laura. All things come to and end. Someday, your cancer may come back, but not tonight or tomorrow." Jack smiled and helped Laura lay down against the warm cot. He pulled the blanket closely around her, and blew out the candles closest to the bedding area. "I stay the night, I'm sure the pilot doesn't want to go back now."

"You don't have to."

"I want to, besides I told Bill I would stay if you were alright. He knows not to worry unless we arrive with you unannounced."

Laura pulled Jack down on the cot. "You had a little plan to smuggle me out if I was in a dire way.

"I'm not sleeping with you" Jack deadpanned

"I wasn't looking for a 'favors' thank you." Laura hit him in the arm playfully.

"We did to answer the originally question. It was an in genius plan if I do say so myself."

"Well part of me is happy we didn't have to use it but the other part of me…"

"I know."

"Thank you for the company."

Jack rolled over and smile at her as he put his arm around her. "You're welcome. I promise no funny business."

"I know you won't try anything besides where else would you sleep? This isn't exactly the pent house."

"I will happily stay in your pumpkin style tent any time."

"You're always welcome." Laura smiled "Get some sleep Jack."

"Good night young lady."

"Good night Jack." Laura said as she rolled over and blew out the last candle to plunge her pumpkinesk tent into darkness.


End file.
